


A Tale of Two Warriors

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angry Warrior, Coda, Coda fixit, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Viddians, Sex In A Cave, Sleeping in a cave, Woman Warrior, shuttle crash, true meaning of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: A Coda fix-it fic requested by Yvonne. There is no Vidiian attack; their shuttle is struck by ion lightning. Chakotay has to save Kathryn, and Voyager is unable to rescue them immediately, so they must spend the night in the caves. Emotions and laid bare and perhaps the angry warrior and woman warrior can finally find peace in one another.Written for my fic giveaway on instagram - sorry it took so long! xoxo
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 33
Kudos: 115





	A Tale of Two Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonnenscheinchen1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenscheinchen1986/gifts).



Chakotay couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips while Kathryn spoke of her talent night performance. It had been far too long since he and Kathryn had just been able to spend time together chatting. And even though they were on duty, they were alone, and it thrilled Chakotay to no end that he got to do this survey mission with Kathryn.

Tuvok had quirked a Vulcan eyebrow when Kathryn had told him that she and Chakotay would be traveling through the inner atmosphere of the planet. He had, of course, reminded her that regulations strongly recommended against the two most senior officers leaving the ship on any kind of away mission. Kathryn had then reminded him that her orders would stand, and that they would be in transporter range the whole time. Chakotay had stood silently by, his face neutral, while inside he was grinning from ear to ear at the idea of spending a quiet evening taking atmospheric readings with Kathryn.

“Maybe I could stand with an apple on my head and you could phaser it off.” Kathryn joked and Chakotay couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. He loved seeing Kathryn so relaxed, the twinkle in her eyes hadn’t left since the shuttle door had closed. He had a feeling she was enjoying their time together just as much as he was, and that made him enjoy it all the more.

“Sounds great. If I miss, I get to be Captain.” That elicited a belly laugh from Kathryn and his heart leapt. He made a mental note to make more of an effort to spend time with Kathryn, whether on duty or off. When it came down to it, he knew it was her decision; she was the one who usually invited him to dinner or invited herself to dinner in his quarters, but he knew in this moment as her laughter reverberated around the cockpit of the shuttle, he would do everything in his power to make sure their time together was more frequent.

Ever since New Earth, something had been different between them. The look of glee on her face when she imagined exploring and camping with Chakotay had quickly turned to one of sorrow when Tuvok’s voice had veritably smashed their hopes and dreams for a future that Kathryn herself was only just starting to open up to.

She had been cold and distant once they’d returned to Voyager, treating Chakotay as though he were a stranger; an XO that had been assigned to her that she’d never met before.

He hated every minute of it. And then Voyager was stolen out from under them by a woman that had deceived them not once but twice, and Chakotay hated himself for the sorrow he’d seen on Kathryn’s face when she thought no one was looking. By the grace of the spirits, Tom Paris, the Doctor and Lon Suder, they had gotten Voyager back. He would be forever grateful to all of those men for rescuing them and bringing Voyager back to Kathryn.

Kathryn had been a bit softer after that, but no less distant. She still pulled away from Chakotay whenever he gently tried to press, to find out why she was so withdrawn. She denied him, making excuses and last minute duty changes so that their off duty hours rarely overlapped.

And then he’d almost lost her on another distant planet. She had nearly lost her life in her pursuit to save Kes, and though she had succeeded at the latter, it had left Chakotay knowing that he would not have survived if she hadn’t. Again the spirits were kind to him, and she made it back to Voyager in one piece, though severely dehydrated and malnourished.

He’d shown up at her door late that night, knowing he wouldn’t leave until he knew what was going on in that mind of hers. Perhaps it was his desperation. Perhaps it was her exhaustion, but they ended up talking for hours over a pot of chamomile tea. When he finally left for his own quarters after 0100 hours, he wouldn’t exactly say things were fixed between them, but he could tell they were on their way.

A jolt to the shuttle pulled him from his thoughts and Kathryn moved forward to bring up systems diagnostics. He did the same at his console. “Atmospheric turbulence. That came out of nowhere. Looks like we might be in for a rough landing.”

Kathryn looked perplexed as she brought atmospheric sensors online, “Just a minute ago there were no signs of bad weather.”

Chakotay nodded his head, “I know, but now I’m reading even stronger storms nearer the planet’s surface. I’ll see if I can thread my way through.” Kathryn gave him a knowing look but nodded, working her own console to try to give him any pertinent information he might need about atmospheric and radiation levels as they descended.

A loud crack sounded outside the shuttle and the entire craft gave a violent jolt, and Chakotay knew instantly that they were going down. His navigation console flashed as half of the readings and controls went out. “We’ve run right into an ion storm. Navigation is out.” Chakotay called over the bangs and shimmies of the shuttle.

“Attitude control is down as well. Switching to manual.” Kathryn’s hands flew over the console as she attempted to stabilize the carreening spacecraft.

Another loud crack sounded behind them and Chakotay felt the atmospheric pressure inside the craft change drastically as his ears popped several times. Just as an acrid tang of smoke hit his lungs, the computer’s voice sounded, “Warning, Hydrazine gas leak.”

Chakotay knew they were too low in the atmosphere for a beam out through all of this ionizing plasma, and they couldn’t breathe hydrazine gas for more than a few minutes without dire consequences, so the only thing they could hope for was a quick and not too damaging landing. Then they could open the hatch and manually vent the gas if need be.

“Warning,” the computer spoke again, “hull temperature at critical. Reduce speed immediately.” Chakotay growled in frustration at his lack of ability to slow their descent.

Chakotay worked the anti-gravity thrusters, but they too were malfunctioning, only working at half capacity. It slowed them some, but he knew they were in for a hard landing. “Altitude?” He called out, not daring to glance away from his console.

“Ten kilometers! Descent rate half a kilometer a second,” her voice sounded over the crashing of the thunder around them.

“Brace for impact!” Chakotay called out, knowing they only had seconds before they landed. He said a quick prayer to the spirits for a gentle landing.

A flash of lightning burst before them and he was only able to see the barren ground for a split second before he heard Kathryn cry out, and then everything went dark.

=/\=

Chakotay came back to consciousness slowly, not at all sure how much time had passed, though he would wager not more than a few seconds. He pulled his body up off the console, his breath hitching as a pain in his ribs stopped the air moving in his lungs momentarily. He groaned as he finally drew breath, pulling in a chestful of the acrid smoke collecting in the cockpit.

He immediately knew that something was amiss as he turned, the chair beside him was empty. Spinning farther, ignoring his ribs protesting angrily, he saw her lying unconscious on the shuttle floor.

Kathryn.

She had a small gash over her left eye that was bleeding into her hair. He called her name several times but she did not rouse. Panic gripped his heart as he pulled down the first aid pack from its holder on the wall. Ripping the medical tricorder out he quickly scanned her. The readings sent an icy chill down his spine that even his adrenaline couldn’t stop.

_No signs of life_

“No!” He pulled out an atropine hypospray and pressed it against her neck, but she remained still.

“Warning. Hydrazine gas levels at one hundred and twelve parts per million,” the computer spoke at him.

Knowing he had to get himself and Kathryn out of the shuttle before he could work on her anymore he quickly slung the strap of the first aid kit around his shoulders and pulled Kathryn towards the back of the shuttle. Slamming his fist into the emergency door lock, a hiss quickly sounded as the hatch opened. Once he’d pulled her body clear of the gaseous fumes that had filled the shuttle, he quickly pulled her into his arms, desperate to find protection from the ion storm that still raged overhead.

It was pitch black outside, and he was only able to see by the frequent flashes of ion lightning above him. Though it lit his path well enough, it terrified him that a stray beam might make it through the upper atmosphere to either electrocute himself or the shuttle. Glancing around frantically, he finally spotted the entrance to some type of cave system. Moving quickly, he entered far enough that they were both protected from the storm and went to work.

Laying her down gently, he dropped the first aid kit off his shoulder and began CPR. He exhaled several breaths into her lungs, pressing down into her chest with his hands to manually work her heart. He was afraid of using too much force and cracking one of her ribs.

“Kathryn, listen to me, you’ve got to breathe.” He could feel the icy chill down his spine again as her prone form’s only movements came from his hands working over her. “Damn it Kathryn, breathe!”

He forced more air into her lungs and began compressions once again, “Don’t die on me now, Kathryn. You’ve got to breathe,” he himself was getting out of breath as he willed life back into her. “Breathe!” He screamed at her, hoping that if she was still in there, she would hear his pleas and come back to him. “Come on!” He panted harder as he pumped her heart for her, “Come on!” He screamed at her.

He reached for the atropine hypospray again, saying another prayer to the spirits, since he knew from emergency first aid training that two doses was the max a person could have in such a short amount of time. Holding his breath, he depressed it to her neck again.

Instantly she gasped in a breath, coughing the remaining smoke out of her lungs and drawing in more air. Chakotay heaved a sigh of relief at the same moment, dropping the hypospray to press a hand to her chest, needing even more physical proof that she was breathing on her own. She continued to gasp in air, pressing her eyes shut at some unknown pain as she groaned softly. “Yes, Kathryn,” Chakotay spoke on a whisper, taking her hand in his as her eyes opened again and found his in the darkness.

“Chakotay,” her voice was hoarse and strangled, but it was the sweetest sound he could possibly hear at that moment. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he kept his eyes trained on her face for any sign that she might pass out again or still have any difficulty breathing. She was drawing in even breaths now, and his own heart began to slow down as the adrenaline began to recede. His arms and legs felt heavy and his ribs still ached from his own injury, but all of it dulled into the background as he watched Kathryn keep breathing.

“Thanks,” she sighed out, the faintest smile pulling at her lips. Her eyes fell shut for a moment as she fought to get her bearings again. He brushed her hair back off her forehead, allowing himself in that moment to keep both hands on her; another simple way to see and feel that she was still alive.

After a few seconds she groaned and pressed her fingers to her forehead, wincing. Chakotay reluctantly let her go and retrieved the cranial-neural regenerator from the pack and worked it around her face, “This should help reduce any cranial swelling. I’m afraid you’ve got a nasty cut on your forehead, and you’re liable to have quite the headache for a while.”

As if agreeing with him, her brow furrowed as her temples throbbed, “I’ll live with it,” she croaked out, taking a slow deep breath. “Can we get back to the shuttle?”

“Yes, but the shuttle is destroyed, and the Hydrazine leak is still free flowing. It will be hours before all of the gas is expelled.” Kathryn made a noise in understanding, letting her eyes fall shut for the time being. “We should set up a homing signal so Voyager can find us.” He pulled his comm badge off and tucked it in her hands. She nodded lightly, opening her eyes a fraction as she coughed again. She tried to sit up but groaned, pressing her hand to her head. “Hey, take it easy.” He watched her for a moment as she relaxed back into a prone position.

“I’m alright,” she sighed, “We’re going to need the blankets and emergency rations, Chakotay.” He nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the shuttle. It was still smoking, and there were large black streaks across the hull from the ion lightning strikes.

“I’ll get them. You stay here and set up the signal,” he took her chin gently in his hand and turned her face to meet his. Her eyes opened a bit wider and she gave him a soft smile. “I’ll be right back.”

He held her face there for a second longer before getting up, his ribs still screaming at him as he moved quickly up the rock ledges back to the shuttle. He took a deep breath as he approached, not wanting to breathe in any more of the toxic fumes still expelling from the burned out nacelles. He moved fast, pulling open the hatch that held emergency rations and blankets. He exited just as quickly, letting out his breath as he examined the burned and blackened hull of the Sacajawea. Opening the tricorder, he did a quick scan of the burns before going back to Kathryn.

She had pulled herself into a seated position and was working to turn Chakotay’s comm badge into a homing beacon for Voyager. She looked up as he approached, “What were you scanning?” Her voice sounded stronger, and he could see a bit of sharpness returning to her eyes.

“I was checking the burns on the hull, and it’s what I suspected. It’s hydro-radon radiation burns. That storm may be dissipating, but it’ll be hours or days before Voyager can get a lock on us with that type of radiation in the atmosphere left over from the ion lightning.” Kathryn frowned but nodded.

“Well, the signal is set up,” she handed him back his comm badge and he put it back on his uniform jacket. “We should probably move a bit deeper into the cave in case the weather kicks up again.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Can you walk?” Kathryn nodded, standing up with Chakotay’s help and after he strapped a flashlight to his other wrist, they walked deeper into the cave. After maybe fifty yards, Chakotay stopped. “This looks as good as anything. I can hang the flashlight on this small outcropping so we can see.” Kathyrn nodded, dropping down into a seated position against the rock wall. “And I want to take a look at that cut on your forehead.”

She raised her hand to her forehead, frowning when she pulled her fingers away to see blood there, “I didn’t even feel it.”

“Your body is most likely still in shock,” Chakotay sat cross legged beside her, his knee gently touching her hip. He pulled open the first aid kit and handed Kathryn one of the emergency water rations. Pulling out a piece of gauze, he covered it in disinfectant before turning to look at her cut again. “This will probably sting a bit, but I want to clean that out before I use the dermal regenerator on it. We don’t have any disinfecting hyposprays.” Kathryn nodded, leaning her head back against the rock wall behind her.

Chakotay took hold of her chin again, gently holding her still as he pressed the gauze to her wound. She hissed when the solution bubbled there, her hand coming up to grasp Chakotay’s wrist.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his own brow furrowing at the look of pain on her face.

“It’s fine,” she cringed as he quickly dabbed the wound, cleaning the edges before wiping the blood away from her skin. Using a fresh piece of the cloth and water this time, he wiped the rest of the blood off her face, taking extra care to clean some of the dirt that had settled on her cheekbones. If she realized what he was doing, she did not protest, and he took a few extra seconds to turn her face gently back and forth, making sure he’d gotten it all. He then switched on the dermal regenerator and worked it across her brow until all that was left was pink, newly healed skin.

“There,” he spoke softly, a gentle smile on his lips, “it’s no bubble bath, but it’ll do for now.” She cracked her eyes open and gave him a small, lopsided smile.

“I’m so tired,” she spoke, and he could hear it in her voice. He quickly scanned her again with the tricorder.

“I know. You’ve got a very mild concussion. You’ve got to stay awake for a bit longer, alright?” She nodded, opening her eyes to watch him in the faint light of the flashlight. “Let’s eat something.”

“I’m not really hungry,” she sighed, taking another drink of water. Chakotay grinned, handing her one of the food rations.

“I know, I’m not either, but we need to keep our strength up, and it will give you something to do to keep you from sleeping right away.” He opened his own ration kit. It contained freeze dried apple slices and a protein bar. Kathryn’s was the same.

They ate in silence for a time; Kathryn because she had no energy for conversation and Chakotay because he was busy watching Kathryn for any sign that she wasn’t feeling well. He was pleased to see her eat her entire ration pack, and drink over half of the water in her canteen.

“Is it just me, or is it getting cold?” Kathryn spoke as she handed him her empty food pack. 

“The temperature does seem to be dropping. I’m sorry we don’t have anything to build a fire, or any heater packs.”

“It’s okay. At least the blankets are thermal. They should help.” She pulled one of the blankets over her lap, sliding down the wall a bit until she was almost laying down, putting one arm behind her head as a pillow.

“Kathryn you can’t go to sleep yet,” he stretched out next to her, taking off his uniform jacket to use as a pillow. He took his comm badge off and lay it next to him before folding up the jacket and laying it on the ground. He covered himself with the other blanket and lay down next to her, “You have to stay awake a little while longer,” he turned to face her, but winced out a groan when he put pressure on his ribs.

“Chakotay, what’s the matter?” Kathryn leaned up to see his face in the near darkness. He grimaced as he sat up, not wanting to bother Kathryn with his injury.

“It’s nothing. I hit the console pretty hard when we crashed,” he tried to keep his tone light, but in actuality he had a feeling he’d cracked one or two ribs.

“Chakotay, why didn’t you say anything?” Kathryn sat up and took the medical tricorder in hand.

“I’m fine, Kathryn. I was more concerned about getting you breathing again.”

“Well, I’m breathing now,” her blue eyes shone in the light of his flashlight, “Lift up your shirt,” she helped him pull the grey material up and out of the way. Even in the low light she could see an angry purple welt across his chest, “Chakotay, what am I going to do with you?” She scanned him with the tricorder sensor, keeping a keen eye on his flesh. She touched him gently with just the tips of her fingers, frowning when he winced away from her touch.

“Chakotay, you have two cracked ribs and a pressure fracture.” She sighed, switching on the osteogenic regenerator and moving it over his skin, “You stubborn man,” her tone was stern, and though her voice was still tired, he could hear her smile as much as see it pull her lips up as her eyes met his.

Once the device finished, she switched it back to dermal regeneration and worked the sensor until the bruise was mostly gone, only yellow and green remnants of pooling blood remaining. She watched him visibly relax as the pain lessened. Once she finished and put the instruments away, she pulled her own jacket off to mirror Chakotay’s setup, using it as a pillow as she lay back down, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Chakotay lay back down on his side again, much easier now that his ribs were healed, and watched Kathryn. She was a bit more awake now after dealing with his wound, but he could tell that she was still exhausted. He wanted to let her sleep, but he knew she should stay awake for a little while longer; the cranial pressure was gone, but he knew that a concussion, even a minor one wouldn’t do her any favors if she went to sleep too soon.

He noticed then that she was shivering; though she said nothing, the cold air in the cave was affecting her much more than it was him. He wasn’t sure of the exact temperature, but it certainly was dropping quickly. Lifting his blanket in invitation, he slid a bit closer to Kathryn, “Here, we can share body heat,” she glanced at him, something unreadable flashing quickly in her eyes before she scooted closer, moving her own blanket until their bodies were side by side with both blankets covering them. He rolled back over on his back, patting his shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him before fitting her body beside his, resting her cheek on his chest. Not sure what to do with the rest of herself, she kept her legs straight and her arm at her side.

Feeling her unease, Chakotay found her hand under the blanket and pulled gently until her arm rested across his middle, “It’s okay,” he whispered as he drew her near; his arm under her body pulling her closer to his warmth, his hand resting between her shoulder blades. His other hand found hers on his stomach, covering her fingers with his.

She sighed as the heat of him slowly started to leech into her body. She closed her eyes and relaxed slightly into him.

“Hey, you still can’t sleep yet,” she sighed in frustration as she opened her eyes again.

“If I had the energy, I’d demote you to ensign,” she spoke and he chuckled. She could feel the reverberations beneath the skin of her cheek.

“Sing me a song,” he spoke, and she knew without looking that he was smiling. “Sing me something, so I know you’re awake.”

“Chakotay,” she sighed, “You don’t want to hear me sing, and I don’t want to hear me sing.” She chuckled gently at the thought.

“Then tell me a story,” he spoke in the darkness. Now that they were laying down, the beam of the flashlight shone over their heads, creating an ambient light above them while keeping them both in shadow.

“Hmm, what story?” She questioned as she closed her eyes again.

“Anything...make something up.” he spoke, unconsciously letting his fingers slide gently over the skin of her hand and wrist. It felt so right to have her in his arms that his soul practically ached at the rightness of it.

Kathryn thought for a moment, her heart rate picking up slightly as a thought came to mind, “Alright,” she spoke softly, “I have a story for you.” Something had changed in her tone, and though he couldn’t tell exactly what it was, Chakotay suddenly felt wide awake, “It’s about a woman warrior, who had the duty of leading her people on a long and dangerous journey home,” Chakotay hummed in approval, his hand between her shoulder blades moving up and down as she spoke.

“The woman warrior was aided by an angry warrior; a brave and strong man from another tribe whose task it was to help the woman warrior lead their people home. He often gave her counsel, cooked meals for her, and told her when he thought she was making the wrong decisions for their tribe.”

She took a breath, the story in her mind branching in a different direction she had originally thought of, but her tired mind didn’t have the strength to stop the words, and her heart didn’t want her to, “One day the warriors were stricken with an illness and trapped on an alien planet together. For the sake of the crew, the woman warrior sent their tribe off without them.”

Chakotay was frozen in place beneath her. Could she feel his heart hammering in his chest? He had no idea where this story was going, but he hung on her every word.

“The planet was beautiful, and the angry warrior did everything he could to make it a home. Though the woman warrior was stubborn, she knew what he was trying to do, and she appreciated him so much for it, even if she couldn’t tell him.

“Once their last hope of being cured was gone, the woman warrior began to settle into life on the planet, _and_ began to see the angry warrior a bit differently.” Chakotay’s hand closed over hers, silently urging her to continue. He said a silent prayer to the spirits that this story would end the way he hoped it would.

“The woman warrior began to experience very deep feelings for the angry warrior, who had been her friend and confidant and more since the day they’d met,” her voice deepened, and Chakotay wished he could see her face. “She was afraid to speak those feelings out loud, because the tribe she came from wouldn’t want her to have those feelings. She tried very hard to avoid the way she felt, but the more time she spent with the angry warrior, the more she fell in love with him.” She felt Chakotay’s breath hitch in his throat, and wondered if he could feel her tremble in his arms.

“Finally, she decided that it didn’t matter; she was going to tell him how she felt, but before she could, their tribe came back to rescue them. She knew then that she would never be able to tell the angry warrior of her love for him, and tried very hard to close those feelings away, but they only grew, deeper and stronger.” She drew a wavering breath; she could feel Chakotay holding his breath beside her, “To this day that love has only grown,” she turned her face up, the tip of her nose brushing against the skin of his neck. She imagined she could see his Adam's apple bobbing as she heard him swallow hard. “What should the woman warrior do?”

Chakotay swallowed against the fierce emotions tightening his throat. Her story had curbed his exhaustion, and the feel of Kathryn’s breath against his flesh was quickly waking up _all_ parts of his body. He trembled as she sighed against his neck. “Well,” his voice was low and rough, “Only the woman warrior can decide if those feelings are strong enough to act on.” He swallowed again, pulling her a bit closer to his side, “But the angry warrior will always be there, loving her, waiting for her to be ready.”

“Chakotay,” she sighed out as her lips closed over the skin of his neck. Chakotay moaned out her name as the feel of her lips against his flesh set his heart beat on fire. Using his strength and leverage, he pulled her up to straddle his body, and she moaned softly when she felt the heat and hardness of him between her thighs. He wanted to question, to make sure that she was sure about this, but her tongue slid into his mouth, silencing his voice and his thoughts.

His hands trailed up under her shirt, eliciting goosebumps in their wake as his fingernails scratched down the skin of her back. She arched up at that, breaking their kiss, mewling as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

His touch was everything she wanted, and everything she knew it would be. His fingers slid around to her stomach, whispering higher as he sat up so they were eye to eye. Her dark irises landed on his face, her cheeks flushed and her expression full of want. _Oh how he loved this woman_. When she reached for the zipper of his pants, he took her hands in his, stilling her movements.

“Kathryn, we don’t have to do this.” he was panting, his eyes landing on her lips as she wet them with her tongue, “You’re injured, and should be resting.” Even as he spoke the words he leaned towards her, pressing wet kisses against the skin of her neck. She hummed in pleasure at his touch.

“Chakotay,” she spoke softly as she pressed her palm to his cheek, causing him to meet her eyes once again, “Make love to me.”

The adoration and pure conviction that sprang to life in his warm brown eyes warmed her heart, and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her in a hug that he’d longed to give her all those months ago on New Earth. He’d wanted to love her openly then, build a home and a life with her. He’d ached for it after they’d been rescued, but never knew how much she felt the same way. “Kathryn, I love you.”

Kathryn closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings that his words brought, and she knew in her heart that it was time.

Though she still looked tired, a new hunger had taken over her features. She pressed her lips to his again, sighing when his fingers slid up her back and into her hair, massaging her scalp at the base of her skull. 

She finally pulled back, needing him to see the conviction in her eyes, despite her exhaustion...she wanted this. She wanted him. “I love you, too.”

Chakotay sighed at her words, feeling himself harden again at the thought of being with her. Feeling the chill in the air, he pressed another kiss to her lips before gently pushing her away, “This isn’t how I imagined us coming together, but let me do this the best I can for you,” he breathed against her lips before helping them both stand up.

Chakotay lay one of the blankets down flat and covered it with the other. He desperately hoped that this wasn’t going to be a one time occurence, but if it was, he was going to make it the best he possibly could. He wouldn’t refuse her now, but he’d be damned if this became just a quick fuck in the dirt. She deserved so much more than that.

He loved her too much for that.

He wished it was warmer; he’d love nothing more than taking his time divesting her of each article of clothing that she wore, but they both quickly undressed in the semi-darkness, Chakotay getting glimpses of her bared flesh as she removed her clothes.

Once finished they both moved quickly back under the blanket. Kathryn sighed in contentment as the heat of his flesh pressed against hers and her lips found his again. Electricity pulsed through her as his tongue slid against her bottom lip and she opened for him, sighing out a breath as his arms pulled her closer. He arched against her chest as her fingernails scratched down his back, his erection pressing into her hip.

“Chakotay, please,” Kathryn moaned out as she pulled back for breath. She pressed her pelvis against his, moaning again at the feel of him, hot and hard against her. She hooked her thigh around his, pulling him closer. She felt him twitch against her.

Chakotay marveled at the feel of the woman he loved in his arms, speaking the words he longed to hear since the evening he bared his soul to her in their small shelter on New Earth. He pressed his lips to hers once more, pouring his passion and his love for her into this kiss. His lips trailed across her jaw and up to her ear, “Lay back.”

A thrill went through her body at his words, feeling overwhelming love for the man she trusted above all others. Disentangling from him, she moved to lie on her back, spreading her legs to welcome his body against hers. He moved carefully to keep the blanket over them both, trapping their heat beneath it to keep Kathryn warm. He felt her thighs part for him and he felt himself grow even harder.

Desperate to commit every moment to memory, he willed himself to go slow. He rested his weight on his elbows, holding his body against her, but most of his weight off of her. He wanted her to be prepared, and though his body was screaming for some respite from the heady desire he felt, he would not join with her until she was ready. He let his lips drift against the skin of her collarbone, alternating between kissing and licking the flesh there. He smiled against her breastbone at the mewling sounds she was making, her fingers sliding up and down his back, pulling him closer.

He let one hand snake between their bodies, the pads of his fingers grazing across her belly before traveling lower, ghosting over her hip bone before finally slipping between her folds. She let out a sigh as he moaned against her throat at the molten moisture he found there. Though he could tell she was ready for him, he allowed himself the exquisite luxury of her pliant body, so open to him. His middle finger slid up and down gently over her bundle of nerves, her body quivering whenever he touched her with just the right amount of pressure. After his fifth or sixth pass her fingers clenched into the muscle over his shoulder blade, “Enough teasing, Commander,” her tone was light but heady as she pressed her chest against him in the darkness, “We’ve waited long enough.”

“I love you, Kathryn. I need you to know that,” he whispered in her ear as he lowered his hips, pressing the tip of his hardness against her heat. She arched at the contact, her body seeking his.

“I know, Chakotay,” she separated the syllables of his name, the way she knew he liked, “I love you too. I have for a long time.” The words tattooed themselves on his heart as he pushed forward, sliding into her slowly. Each inch of him, enveloped in her heat, was a new form of heaven that he never knew existed. Closing his eyes in an effort to feel every nuance of her body, he pressed deeper until his pelvis was flush against hers. She let out a moan as her legs widened, making more room for him.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers, willing his body to remain still until he knew she was ready for more.

“Yes,” she spoke, smiling against his lips before pressing a kiss there, “Just go slow,” she chuckled low in her throat, “It’s been a while.”

His heart filled at her words; though he knew she hadn’t been with anyone else, but hearing her speak the words made his love for her grow even more. As gently as he could, he pulled out of her before pressing back in. She let out another mewling moan as his hips pressed against hers.

So he began his strokes, willing his body to keep a slow tempo as he thrust into her, again and again. Her fingers were pressed into the flesh of his back, and he growled low in his throat at the feel of her legs coming around his hips, using her strength to counter his movements, lifting her pelvis to meet each of his downward strokes. Each press of his hips landed his pubic bone on her center, and her mewling noises grew louder as her own pleasure slowly built.

Chakotay couldn’t believe the wonderful feeling of her beneath him, giving herself over so willingly, just as he’d always dreamed of. He _had_ dreamt of this, more times than he was willing to admit to himself. Even before New Earth he’d imagined being with her. At first it was lust that filled his dreams; driving into her as she was bent over the desk in her ready room, or taking her against a bulkhead in one of their quarters. Those feelings had morphed over time into a love so fierce that he was ashamed at the animalistic way he’d wanted her before. As his love for her trumped all other emotions, his dreams changed as well. His imagination went wild with visions of candlelit dinners, cuddling on her sofa, carrying her to her bed where he slowly undressed and kissed her body until she was feverish in her want for him. He’d imagined her on New Earth as well; joining her in the bathtub that he’d conveniently built big enough to hold them both. He had imagined them making love near the shores of the river, and building a bed big enough for them both, so they could spend each night of the rest of their lives cocooned in the warmth of the arms of the other.

Those images of her and his unfulfilled dreams had sustained him after they’d been rescued, and he thought that was all he’d ever have of her. He couldn’t help but smile through his haze of pleasure now as he thanked the spirits that she’d had the courage to openly love him back.

His pace began to quicken as he felt the coil of his own pleasure grow tighter in his belly, and if Kathryn clenching around him as he slid into her was any indication, she was getting closer as well. Propping himself up on one arm, he let his fingers slide through her folds again, marveling at the heat of her and the feel of his own body slipping so easily into hers. It made him even harder as he thought about it. Using two fingers he began to work tight circles around her bundle of nerves, grinning as he felt the immediate effect it had on her. Her mewling turned into keening moans as she pressed her hips against his with renewed ardor, chasing the tendrils of her building pleasure. “You feel so good,” she breathed out and he bucked into her, thrown off his rhythm by her words. She chuckled low in her throat and he silenced her with a kiss, pressing into her as his fingers worked over her flesh.

He could tell the moment her orgasm took her; every muscle in her body tensed and her mouth dropped open, ending the kiss as she pulled air into her lungs and trapped it there, her diaphragm frozen as pleasure coursed through her body. Her locked ankles pulled his hips down hard against hers, trapping his hand between them. Her inner muscles clamped around him and a guttural moan escaped him as he pressed into her once more as his own orgasm pulsed out of him in liquid heat as he emptied himself inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure was milked out of him by her body as stars burst behind his closed eyelids. Thankful he didn’t have to keep quiet, her name sounded on a strangled moan as he pressed his forehead into her neck, touching as much of her as he could as he found completion.

After a time, he wasn’t sure how long, he felt Kathryn relax beneath him, her legs slipping down to rest on either side of his. Her chest was heaving and as realization dawned on him that his own weight was obstructing her breathing, he made to slide off her, but she held him tight, “Don’t you dare move,” she spoke as she panted, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen.

He relaxed into her, no longer worried that he was crushing her, and enjoying the feeling of still being buried inside her heat as he slowly came back to himself. He’d never known such completeness as he was experiencing now. He pressed kisses against her neck and shoulder...anywhere he could reach as the heavy satisfaction of his waning pleasure weighed him down. He could easily fall asleep just like this, but he knew _that_ would be too much weight for her. 

Chakotay smiled against her skin as her fingers moved lazily up and down the flesh of his back and across his shoulders. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he could feel himself slipping from her body, and after another few seconds she let out a soft moan of disappointment as he pulled out of her. He chuckled at her reaction, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before he turned them both so he was spooning her from behind. He pulled her tight against him with one arm, extending the other out so she had more of a pillow. She wiggled gently until she was as comfortable as she could be.

They lay in silence for a moment, and though Chakotay knew she wasn’t sleeping, he was loath to speak and ruin this perfect moment. She seemed to feel trepidation settle over him and she laced her fingers with his, pulling his hand up to lay a gentle kiss across his knuckles, “And the woman warrior finally found her own peace in the arms of the angry warrior. She’d known it would be so, and she didn’t know why she waited so long for it, but she knew then that she’d spend the rest of her life by his side.”

Chakotay smiled into her hair as he took a deep breath, taking her in as he pulled her even closer. “The angry warrior will do whatever he needs to do; be whatever he needs to be for her. He knows it won’t be easy, and the woman warrior may struggle with her position in the tribe, but as long as her love for the angry warrior remains, he will remain by her side.”

They were both silent for a moment, and Chakotay knew Kathryn was gathering her thoughts. He could feel her take a deep breath before she spoke, “I love you Chakotay, and I don’t have the strength to hide it anymore, and frankly, I don’t want to,” she turned in the darkness to beg a kiss before continuing. “I don’t have the energy to think of logistics now, but I just know that I need you.”

Chakotay felt his heart nearly burst at her honest admission, “I’m here, Kathryn. Whatever you need, and in whatever way you’ll have me. I have no idea what the future holds, but everything in me knows that we can make this work.”

She let out a contented sigh, happy in the knowledge that he wasn’t asking for more than she was willing to give. But as she began to relax, she realized that even though she had only just now given him her body, her heart had belonged to him for much longer. She trusted him with her ship and her crew. It was time to trust him with her love.

“I can feel you thinking,” he whispered, “Go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow.” He pressed a kiss into her hair.

Smiling to herself at just how in sync they really were, she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to two warriors, working together to bring their tribe home. She knew, with Chakotay by her side, that they would make it.


End file.
